


bright and early

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: “Well, if you let me make you a little late today, I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” Sayaka offered.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka
Series: dr: 1 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	bright and early

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i get attached to writing certain characters and don’t let go, so when i do i gotta keep riding that wave so here’s another piece about these two. hope you like it!

* * *

Usually Kyoko woke up every morning with her alarm clock at 6 am sharp, so she had enough time to shower and get ready for her day. She would usually get up on the second shrill beep, and open her eyes to see her girlfriend Sayaka still asleep curled up right next to her. To her, it was the most perfect first sight before she tore herself away from the warm blankets and took herself to the shower.

But this morning, as she teetered on the brink of being half asleep and half awake, she knew this morning would be different. Despite still feeling groggy, there was a nagging pleasure overtaking her, one that she knew quite well in her consciousness. She had had random wet dreams before, but this one felt almost realistic, almost as if the pleasure was actually happening to her...

Before she could figure that out in her dream state, she heard the sudden blare of her alarm clock, and gasping a bit, she opened her eyes on the second beep. It took her a moment to get her alarm quiet this morning, still feeling a bit off from the pleasure she’d been experiencing. Turning her head back towards Sayaka’s side of the bed, Kyoko knew something was up when she didn’t see Sayaka where she usually was. But she suddenly felt that pleasure come back, and suddenly realized it hadn’t been a dream.

Kyoko reached down and pulled the blanket off of her, and the sight she found just under the blanket was something she was not expecting at all. Sayaka was lying between her legs, her hair a bit mussed from being under the blanket but with a playful smirk on her face. Somehow she had tugged Kyoko’s panties down as she slept, and had begun teasing her with her tongue.

Kyoko opened her mouth to say something, before Sayaka lowered her head and got to work once more, and instead Kyoko let out a moan. Sayaka gave Kyoko a little more of the unexpected pleasure, bringing her girlfriend higher and higher, before suddenly stopping and lifting her head again.

“Aren’t you going to make me finish?” Kyoko asked, causing Sayaka’s smirk to grow.

“Nope, you’ve got to get ready for your morning now,” she replied. Giving Sayaka a look, Kyoko sighed and sat up, stretching her arms out, and moaning a bit. Sayaka bit her lip at Kyoko’s moan. Ever since she had jokingly said that her stretching sounds sounded very much like a pornstar’s moans, Kyoko had made it a point to accentuate them, just for Sayaka.

“I don’t know what you’re up to, but that was still one of the nicest ways I’ve been woken up in a while,” Kyoko said, bringing her arms back down, “even if I didn’t get to finish. Maybe I’ll just finish myself off in the shower if you won’t do the job for me.”

“Did I get you really close?” Sayaka asked, sliding up to Kyoko and stealing a quick kiss. 

“You did,” Kyoko said. “And I can’t believe you’re just going to leave me like this.”

“Well, if you let me make you a little late today, I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” Sayaka offered.

Kyoko bit her lip, debating. “Your offer is really tempting, but I’m never late, and they really need me today,” Kyoko replied, and Sayaka pouted.

“Please? You’re always on time, don’t you think they can wait a little bit for you this morning?”

The look Sayaka was giving her (and the sudden urge to want to finish) was making it hard for Kyoko to resist, but with a hesitant nod, her answer was sealed. 

Sayaka instantly pushed Kyoko down and crawled on top of her, leaning forward to give her a deep kiss. Kyoko quickly got into Sayaka’s deep kiss, bringing her hands up to grab her cheeks to pull her in closer. The passionate kiss lasted almost a minute, before Kyoko pulled away, gasping.

“As much as I—”

“I know, I know, you have to go,” Sayaka cut over her. “I just wanted to warm you up a little more before we got down to it.”

Kyoko nodded, and Syaka climbed off of her. She got off the bed, bending down to bending to the little dresser’s bottom drawer, the one reserved for their special things. She considered slipping the skirt on (or making Kyoko do it, since she enjoyed the sight of her in it just as much as she liked how she looked in it) but the urge faded quickly since they were on a tight schedule, and she pushed it aside. Hidden underneath it were two little egg vibrators, a six-inch vibrator, and the toy she originally was looking for. She picked it out eagerly, before beginning to mess with the harness. Sayaka lowered her pajama pants quickly until she was just in panties, before removing those as well, not caring about anything but getting it on. She wasn’t even aware of what state Kyoko was in on the bed, but she was sure in for a surprise. 

Sayaka finally slipped the harness on and up her legs, adjusting it at her crotch, before turning to Kyoko to show it off. She paused immediately at seeing her girlfriend; if the thing was real, it’d be in the perfect state already.

Kyoko was now laying completely in the nude on her side of the bed. One hand was rubbing one of her breasts, and the other had slipped down between her legs, where she was purposely and slowly rubbing herself, still wet and sensitive from when Sayaka had woken her up with her mouth. 

“I can see you’re really going to make this worth being a little late,” she said, finally relaxing into the idea of being late a bit. Sayaka nodded, before hopping back onto the bed next to Kyoko, bringing them into another equally as passionate kiss. Sayaka climbed on top of Kyoko as they made out, her hands coming to rest at her breasts and starting to rub them. Their tongues mingled a bit as they made out, and Sayaka was barely aware of the way her hips had slowly begun to grind against Kyoko, who had spread her legs in eager anticipation for what was to come. It was hard to break the kiss, but Sayaka did, if only because she felt like she couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Are you ready?” 

“I’ve been ready for ages,” Kyoko said, putting emphasis on the word. Sayaka nodded and repositioned herself on top of Kyoko. Kyoko grabbed Sayaka’s cheeks again and initiated another kiss, while Sayaka gently pushed and guided herself into Kyoko. She moaned into Sayaka’s mouth once she felt herself being entered, which started a little string of moans every time Sayaka gently thrusted into her. 

Sayaka steadily got the rhythm going faster, before sliding one of her hands down to between Kyoko’s legs. She found her clit, and started rubbing it in time to her thrusts, causing Kyoko to moan louder. 

“Yes, yes,” Kyoko moaned breathlessly, encouraging Sayaka. She quickened her hip’s pace a bit, taking Kyoko’s moans as confirmation that she was doing good, although she already knew that. She knew what to do to make Kyoko feel good; she was quite good at it. 

“I’m close,” Kyoko moaned after another moment, and Sayaka decided to play with her a bit here. She slowed her pace just a little, which Kyoko noticed right away.

“Oh, keep going, please,” Kyoko moaned. 

“Convince me that you want me to,” Sayaka teased, biting a spot on Kyoko’s neck a little harder, which would thus leave a mark for later. “You know how.” 

“Sayaka,” Kyoko moaned, before lowering her voice a little for just Sayaka to hear, “please fuck me.”

Sayaka nearly lost it herself there, feeling herself get even wetter at Kyoko’s vulgar language. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” she reasoned, beginning to pick up the pace again. Kyoko cried out, much more loudly than Sayaka expected, which made her go even faster. Soon both of them were panting and moaning, turned on by the other’s noises. 

“I-I’m gonna come,” Kyoko broke up their rhythmic panting to say.

“Mm yeah, come for me, Kyoko,” Sayaka replied, lowering her mouth to Kyoko’s neck again, giving it a little kiss above her pulse. She began thrusting at a steady pace again, her fingers quickly catching up to her thrusts again. 

This did it, and Kyoko tried hard to not scream again as the waves of bliss finally washed over her. She instead allowed little whimpers to announce her climax, and Sayaka treasured every little one. Finally, Kyoko calmed down, panting quickly, and Sayaka leaned in to kiss her flushed cheek.

“Good girl,” she said, another thing that both of them liked to hear from one another. 

“That was wonderful,” Kyoko said, still out of breath. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Sayaka said, kissing Kyoko again. She settled herself on top of Kyoko, basking in the afterglow. Kyoko allowed it for a few moments as she calmed down herself, before clearing her throat.

“Um, I really need to get up and ready to go now, Sayaka,” Kyoko said.

Sayaka giggled and moved up to give Kyoko a lazy kiss on her lips. 

“Oh yeah, guess what?” Sayaka asked, and before giving Kyoko a chance to answer, “Today is actually Saturday, so you were never in any danger of being late to work.” 

“It’s...what,” Kyoko asked, pausing and taking a moment to let Sayaka’s words sink in. 

“Saturday,” Sayaka repeated, giggling at Kyoko’s surprised look. “Why do you even set your alarm on the weekend, you workaholic? Your cases can wait.” 

The words finally sunk in, and Kyoko groaned, making Sayaka laugh again.

**Author's Note:**

> making this end with a “it’s saturday” plot twist was pretty fun, lol
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
